Revealing the Truth
by lexrutter1214
Summary: READ!


**Hey this has nothing to do with house of Anubis! It is just a script I wrote that I might film! If I get at least 10 comments I will make this a film on youtube. Heres chapter 1! **

Samantha James (Sing)

Joe Allen (Sing)

Mr. James (Max)

Alli Jones

Jason Daniels

Mrs. Dallina

Mrs. Vogel

Anthony James

Young Sammy  
>Bella Rubin<p>

Amanda

Extras:

Amy

Revealing the Truth:

*Zoomed in on a school sign of the play Phantom of the Opera*

*Zooms out to show Sammy staring at it with Alli*

Sammy: classical show… of course Mrs. Dallina would pick a classic. Why can't she pick something normal?

Alli: Sammy, Nothing about is ever normal…

Sammy: Well it should be…

(Sammy and Alli continue to walk in the hall)

Alli: Are you gonna try out for the play?

Sammy: Are you seriously asking me that?

Alli: I thought I'd try…

(Walk into class)

*Show class*

*Show Alli and Sammy walking in*

: Girls, why are you late?

*Show class staring at them*

Sammy: We….uhhhh

Alli: We were putting our names down for the school play.

Sammy: We were?

Alli: Yes, we were

: Ok, please take your seats….. today class we will be learning about the Salem Witch Trails…. (drown out her voice) *zoom in on Sammy* *Zoom in on clock*

(Bell rings)

*Show Alli pulling Sammy into the auditorium*

Sammy: No no… you can't make me go in there

*Show everyone staring at them*

(Alli pulls Sammy just enough that she gives in)

Alli: Hi I'm Alli

Sammy: Sammy (She waves with a fake smile)

: Hello girls… you are just in time. For the auditions, please take a seat!

(Both sit) Ok for each audition, you will have to both sing and act. The beauty of a performer shows no fear. Whose first?

(Random girl raises hand)

: Name?

Amy: Amy

: Song?

Amy: All I ask of you

Mrs. Dallina: Please proceed…

(Sings really bad)

No more talk of darkness, forget this wide I eyed fears, Im here nothing can harm you…..

*Shows Alli and Sammy's reaction*  
>( raises hand)<p>

: Thank you… NEXT! (Alli walks up) Name?

Alli: Alli Jones, freshman, I take honors math, English, and s.s…. falling behind in science but I'll get there… I love to act and sing…(really fast)

: I just asked for your name…

Alli: Oh, right?  
>Mrs. Dallina: What song are you going to sing?<br>Alli: Music of the Night

(Sings really bad)  
>Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination… (stops her)<p>

: that was interesting… NEXT!

(Backstage)

Alli: How'd I do?

Sammy: Great…

Alli: Your turn…

(Pushes Sammy out)

: Name… Please?

Sammy: Sammy…

: Song?

Sammy: May I sing a song not from the play?  
>Mrs. Dallina: What song?<br>Sammy: All by Myself (Stand by you, Beautiful, Thinking of you)

( shakes head)

(Starts singing so well)

(Finishes song)

(Everyone claps)

: You got the part!

Sammy: (All excited) seriously?  
>: Yes, You got the part!<p>

Sammy: Ahh!

(Slideshow of rehersing things, scene with mirror)

(Looks in mirror- Sees Jason Daniels)

Sammy screams: GET AWAY FROM ME!

: What's wrong Sammy?

Sammy: He's there…

: Who?  
>Sammy: Look..<p>

(All gather around and see no one in the mirror)

: What?

Sammy: Look…

: At what?

Sammy: the man…

Alli: There's nothing there Sammy, why don't you go home and get some rest?

Sammy: But I saw him

(At home)

(Sammy is on the couch watching tv with popcorn)

(Anthony walks in)  
>Anthony: Get off the couch... wrestling is on!<p>

Sammy: No.. (focused on the TV)

Anthony: What the hell are you watching?

Sammy: Do ghosts exists?

Anthony: Why loser?

Sammy: Cause…let me let you in on a little secret… (Anthony comes closer) I saw a ghost!

Anthony: Yea right…did dad hit you on the head?

( walks in)

: What's going on? Who hit who on the head?  
>Anthony: I was joking around and said that you hit Sammy on the head….<p>

( responds with a suspicious look on his face)

: Oh umm I'd never do that to Sammy… don't ever joke about that!

Anthony: Sorry Dad!

: I'm Sir to you!

Anthony: Yes, sir!

Mr. James: Sammy, Bed time! Go!

(In the Bathroom)

(Sammy is washing her face and she looks up and sees Jason)

Sammy: AHHHHH! (Turns around) Who are you?

(He's not there) (She drops down crying)

( runs in)

: Sweetie, are you ok?

Sammy: I saw him again…

: Who, who did you see ?  
>Sammy: the man…<p>

: What man?

Sammy: the man…

: Lets get you to sleep… (helps her up)

(In bed sleeping, starts tossing and turning, fades to dream)

_(Sammy is walking up stairs to a dark room… eavesdropping)_

_Jason: you can't take her… I love her!_

_: Jason, Jason, Jason… I'm just gonna watch my niece for a few nights while your on a business trip._

_*Sees young girl being pulled from side to side*_

_Jason: She is my daughter_

_: (holds a knife to Sammy's neck)Hand her over or she dies!_

(Sammy tosses and turns and wakes up)

Sammy- Ahhh! (Gets up… and starts breathing heavily)

(In School next morning)

(Alli walks up to Sammy)

Alli: Hey Sammio

Sammy: Do you believe in ghosts?

Alli: Of Course not!

Sammy: I think I saw a ghost!

Alli: Oh your just bluffing

Sammy: I had a dream last night… of my father talking with some man named Jason about my fathers niece…

Alli: Bella?  
>Sammy: I don't know?<p>

Alli: Maybe you should talk to Bella?

Sammy: Maybe…. You know what? That's not a bad idea. (She walks away and Alli doesn't realize)

Alli: Yea I know… I'm a genius! No need to say it I know! Sammy? (turns around) Of course she left!

(At Sammy's House)

(On phone)

Sammy: Hello is Bella there?

*Bella side*

Bella: Hello... Sammy! Hey… is there a problem? Yeah… sure when? Sure, I'll meet you there… time? 4:30? Sure…

(Sammy's House)

(Grabs purse)  
>: Where do you think your going?<p>

Sammy: Out to dinner

: with who?

Sammy: Bella

: Your cousin Bella?

Sammy: Yeah

: Why are you going to see Bella?  
>Sammy: Because… she's my cousin!<p>

: But we never see them

Sammy: well maybe I wanna see Bella… Now goodbye!

(Sammy leaves)

(Amanda walks in)

Amanda: She is going to see Bella?

: Yes, I wonder why…

Amanda: We can't have her finding out…

: I know!

(At restaurant)

(At table)  
>Bella: So, you think you know where my father is..?<p>

Sammy: Well I don't know where, but I think I know why? I had a nightmare, it took place when you were little… and you were in a room with my father and some man. I think the man is your father. I think my father killed him!

Bella: So you think your father… Uncle Max, killed my father?

(Sammy nods)

Bella: Oh my God! What do we do?

Sammy: Well I don't for sure… because Max was about to threaten to kill you when my nightmare ended… so I don't know!

Bella: Well when you find out more let me know!

Sammy: Will do!

(Bella gets a text from Max saying: "Meet me in the Bathroom Now!"

Bella: Excuse me… wheres the bathroom?

(Sammy points to the bathroom)

(In hall towards bathroom)

(Max pushes Bella against wall)  
>: What did you tell her?<p>

Bella: Nothing… she just thinks you killed my father…

: she's getting closer to the truth…

Bella: Well she's not wrong…

: Ok, go out there and say you have to leave… never talk to her again!

Bella: But she needs to know the truth!

: She'll know the truth when I die!

Bella: According to your watch, that's never!

: Exactly!

Bella: But she is gonna eventually find out…

: And she'll find out when she's dead.

Bella: But you can't kill her… you promised Jason

: I never promised anything… now go to tell her your leaving!

Bella: Im not listening to you!

: You will if you want to live… now go!

(Bella goes out)

Bella: I'm sorry Sammy… but I have to leave! It was nice catching up!

(Bella leaves)  
>Sammy: But…<p>

(Sammy is bike riding home)  
>(See's a man… stops short)<p>

Sammy: Who are you?

Jason: hello, Sammy… I'm Jason!

Sammy: Your Jason? Oh my God!... Are you Bella's dad?

Jason: Correct!

Sammy: So you're my Uncle?

Jason: Not exac… (Sammy interrupts him)

Sammy: Oh my God! I gotta go tell her!

(Runs in)

Jason: Wait!

(In her house)

(On phone)

Sammy: Pick up….

(You hear her voicemail) _Bella: Hello this Bella… im not here right now so please leave a message at the tone and I'll call you back Thanks!_

Sammy: Hey Bella, Its Sammy I found your father!

(Bella's House)

*Zoomed in on Phone*

Bella: He's alive!

:She knows!


End file.
